


Tu cárcel

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Engagement, M/M, Sad Ending, Social Issues, Songfic, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: -Demos una bienvenida al último acto de esta tarde de escenario abierto- murmuró el dueño del Pub sacándole de sus cavilaciones y fue entonces cuando le vio subir al escenario.El rubio se tensó, la garganta se le cerró y sus manos temblaron haciendo que Harry le estrechara entre sus brazos creyendo que era por la brisa otoñal-Buenas tardes. Quiero cantarles una canción que yo mismo escribí- susurró el hombre en el escenario mientras se acomodaba. Draco quería maldecir hasta el día de su nacimiento en ese preciso momento pues en aquel escenario estaba la única razón por la que no podía ser ciento por ciento feliz con su prometido.Inspirado en la canción "Tu cárcel" de Enanitos Verdes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Tu cárcel

Draco y Harry disfrutaban de aquella tarde en el Pub como dos personas ordinarias aunque si revisabas las etiquetas de las prendas que vestían o el auto en el que llegaron era evidente que no lo eran. Ambos eran hijos únicos y herederos de sus poderosas y ancestrales familias y ambos se habían adentrado en esto porque tenían un deber que cumplir.

El de ojos mercurio miró a su prometido y sonrió contento pues Harry James Potter era el perfecto inglés con el que siempre había soñado, era muy guapo y su cabello rebelde le daba siempre un aspecto refrescante y varonil pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus hermosos ojos color jade tan brillantes y expresivos en los que podías perder la noción del tiempo entre suspiros de colegiala.

-¿Estás disfrutando la tarde querido?- preguntó el moreno entrelazando sus dedos

-Sí, mucho- contestó dándole un casto beso antes de que el de anteojos volviera su atención al modesto escenario donde músicos y poetas se atrevían a mostrar su arte al mundo.

Draco Malfoy recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica adornando su rostro, era cierto que estaba disfrutando de este tiempo juntos y también cierto era que le tenía un cariño inmenso al hombre que dentro de poco tiempo sería su esposo pero no se engañaba, ellos no se amaban, sabía que podrían hacerlo en un futuro cercano pues los sentimientos estaban ahí: el cariño, la preocupación mutua, la admiración y respeto, incluso la atracción sexual… Sólo les faltaba el tiempo y dedicación para hacer crecer ese cariño y convertirlo en el gran amor que se merecían pues ambos tenían corazones que sanar sobretodo el pobre Harry a quien le habían arrancado al que creía que era el amor de su vida, el ojiverde aun en ocasiones lloraba por Severus a quien tuvo que dejar cuando su padre se atrevió a amenazar su vida y el ojiverde no dudó en alejarse pues la vida de su amado le era más preciada que la suya propia pero ¿Cuál fue su único pecado? Los diez años de diferencia entre ellos.

-Demos una bienvenida al último acto de esta tarde de escenario abierto- murmuró el dueño del Pub sacándole de sus cavilaciones y fue entonces cuando le vio subir al escenario.

El rubio se tensó, la garganta se le cerró y sus manos temblaron haciendo que Harry le estrechara entre sus brazos creyendo que era por la brisa otoñal

-Buenas tarde. Quiero cantarles una canción que yo mismo escribí- susurró el hombre en el escenario mientras se acomodaba. Draco quería maldecir hasta el día de su nacimiento en ese preciso momento pues en aquel escenario estaba la única razón por la que no podía ser ciento por ciento feliz con su prometido.

**************************************************

Ron inhalaba profundo mientras le presentaban, sentía que la voz se la había ido y que sus piernas se volvían gelatina pero se obligó a subir con paso firme con su fiel guitarra en mano

-Buenas tardes. Quiero cantarles una canción que yo mismo escribí- susurró mientras acomodaba el banquito y el soporte del micrófono.

Suspiró con fuerza al sentarse y pudo ver a su precioso rubio en brazos de quien a su parecer era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Draco estaba tenso y sus ojos delataban miedo pero cuando su prometido le miraba él fingía una dulce sonrisa que ocultaba su verdadero sentir

-Yo… escribí esto para alguien muy especial. Esto es pa ti hurón- murmuró antes de tragar el nudo en su garganta y la plumilla rasgó las cuerdas comenzando con su misión…

“Quieras amor  
si así lo quieres que puedo yo hacer  
tu vanidad no te deja entender  
que en la pobreza se sabe querer…”

Mientras cantaba sus ojos ocasionalmente viajaban al rubio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima por lo que se permitió una suave sonrisita dejando que los recuerdos de su vida juntos, su muy corta vida juntos llenaran su mente.

******************Flashback************

_Ron vio a aquel chico perdido, se notaba por su ropa y sus finos modales que era citadino, era obvio que ni siquiera conocía la zona así que se acercó a prestar su ayuda pero lo que nunca esperó es que quedaría completamente prendado de aquellos extraños ojos color plata con un solo vistazo…_

_******************_ Fin flashback*********

  
“…quiero llorar y me destroza que pienses así  
Y más que ahora me quede sin ti  
me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir  
pero recuerda, nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás  
más de mil cosas mejores tendrás  
pero cariño sincero jamás…”

******************Flashback************

_Él y Draco se habían escapado todo el día, después de un corto tiempo conociéndose los sentimientos habían florecidos por sí mismos por lo que el joven heredero solía escaparse para ver al pelirrojo de origen tan humilde. Esta tarde se habían internado al bosque corriendo y jugueteando cual niños pequeños hasta que encontraron un pequeño y muy bonito claro lleno de verde césped y flores silvestres, la pequeña imagen capturaba perfectamente la magia y encanto de los cuentos de hadas que la matriarca Weasley solía contarle a sus hijos antes de dormir por lo que guio al amor de su vida de la mano hasta el centro y le hizo sentarse a su lado mientras comenzaba a tocar la guitarra y creaba dulces liricas que hicieran justicia a su amor_

_******************_ Fin flashback*********

En este punto la voz del pelirrojo comenzaba a quebrarse levemente y luchaba porque las lágrimas no le traicionaran pero aun así siguió cantando porque era algo que debía hacer…

  
“…vete olvidando de esto que hoy dejas y que cambiaras  
por la ventura que tú ya verás  
Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás…”

******************Flashback************

_-¿Qué dijiste?- murmuró el de cabello de oro blanco con voz temblorosa_

_-Quiero que conozcas a mi familia- repitió el de pecas con una amplia sonrisa_

_-No… no estoy tan seguro cariño…_

_-¿Por qué? No tengas miedo ¡Ellos te amaran!- dijo entusiasta mientras le abrazaba contra su pecho_

_-Yo… ok, intentaré ir a tu cena- susurró Draco ocultando su rostro_

_******************_ Fin flashback*********

“…Quiero llorar y me destroza que pienses así  
Y más que ahora me quede sin ti  
me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir  
Pero recuerda nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás  
más de mil cosas mejores tendrás  
pero cariño sincero jamás…”

******************Flashback************

_-¿Por qué no viniste?- le dijo con voz dolida mientras tomaba su mano_

_-Te dije que haría el intento- murmuró sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara_

_-¿Qué está pasando amor? Últimamente estás distante- cuestionó buscando sus ojos_

_-No es nada…_

_-No, lo que sea dímelo, yo te prometo que lo solucionaremos- prometió solemne_

_-Ron, cariño no lo hagas más difícil- susurró con voz entrecortada_

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo más difícil?_

_-No podemos seguir con esto- le declaró soltando su mano y tragándose las ganas de llorar_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Volveré a Londres y no podemos seguir juntos- dijo con voz firme y postura altanera, aquella que usaba cuando quería fingir que se encontraba bien_

_-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- cuestionó_

_-Porque sabía que te iba a lastimar…_

_-¿Sólo a mí?- preguntó interrumpiéndole_

_-Sí- le contestó sin titubear_

“…vete olvidando de esto que hoy dejas y que cambiaras  
por la ventura que tú ya verás

Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás…”

_-¿Por qué mientes?- susurró_

_-No lo hago, sabías que esto no era para siempre_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque somos de mundos completamente distintos, porque tengo deberes para con mi familia…_

_-¿Son tus padres, cierto?- inquirió interrumpiéndole- ellos te están obligando…_

_-No, ellos ni siquiera saben de ti. Esta decisión es mía y sólo mía_

_-¿Estás diciéndome que me dejas por ser pobre? ¿Que lo nuestro nunca tuvo futuro solo porque no tengo un apellido reconocido?- preguntó lleno de indignación_

_-Sabíamos que esto pasaría…_

_-Mírame- ordenó tomando su rostro- mírame a los ojos y di que no me amas_

_-Yo… yo…- los ojos del heredero Malfoy se anegaron en lágrimas_

_-No te atrevas a mentirme- siseó intentando contener su propio llanto_

_-Conocí a alguien- confesó Draco girando el rostro_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo conocí hace tres semanas en el chalet de mis tíos- continuo con voz afectada- hemos estado charlando a diario y nos llevamos muy bien, me ha pedido que intentemos algo y acepté. Volveremos a Londres juntos…_

_Ron le miró con dolor y la respiración entrecortada, sentía el pulso acelerado mientras las lágrimas le traicionaban el pecho le ardía y estaba seguro que su rostro debía estar tan rojo como su cabello_

_-Eso…- carraspeó intentando recuperar la voz- Eso no significa que no me ames a mí_

_-Maldita sea Ron- siseó mientras una lágrima escapaba sin remedio- ¿Creíste que podíamos tener un futuro? ¿Qué vida nos esperaría? Si tan solo… si tú… si tan sólo fueras él… Si fueras él serías perfecto y entonces podrías decirte cuanto te amo…- sollozó con voz desgarrada_

_******************_ Fin flashback*********

“…Pero recuerda nadie es perfecto y tú lo verás  
más de mil cosas mejores tendrás  
pero cariño sincero jamás  
vete olvidando y si hoy tu dejas y que cambiaras  
en la ventura que tú ya verás  
Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás.”

Su voz se desvaneció mientras tocaba los últimos acordes, su llanto era más que evidente por lo que se talló el rostro con fuerza y se puso de pie haciendo una ligera reverencia, su público le aplaudió conmovido y él se irguió buscando al dueño de su maltrecho corazón. Draco Lucius Malfoy le miraba conmocionado, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y sollozaba quedamente por lo que su prometido le consolaba en voz baja sin comprender el motivo de su llanto… o fingiendo no entenderlo.

Ron salió del lugar aun sollozando y con aquel ya familiar dolor en el pecho, abrió la puerta trasera casi con violencia en busca de aire pues sentía que se asfixiaba

-¿Y?- una pelirroja lo esperaba- ¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí- contestó con apenas un susurro

-¿Valió la pena el viaje hasta acá?

-Sí, lo vi una última vez y ahora ya lo puedo dejar ir- confesó

-Es un tonto y pronto se dará cuenta de su error- dijo su hermana acercándose para abrazarle con fuerza

-Lo sé Ginny y eso es lo que más me duele- dijo contestando al fraternal abrazo- pero tomó su decisión y la voy a respetar

-Vamos a casa Ron- murmuró tomándole de la mano para guiarle fuera de aquel callejón.

Ronald Weasley se fue dejando para siempre un pedazo de su ser con aquel hombre de cabellos de oro y ojos color plata.

**FIN**


End file.
